Destined To Be Descendants
by MightyMaren678
Summary: In this story, the children of heroes and villains collide to experience what life is like. Meet Maren and her story of love and all the bumps she and the other villain kids face while growing up in Auradon.
1. Chapter 1

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Descendants characters or anything from the Descendants franchise, nor do I own any other of the Disney characters, places, titles, common phrases or anything that is affiliated with works from the Walt Disney Company. I only own the characters I create and the work I am to publish to this site. All rights otherwise go to the Walt Disney Corporation for the aforementioned.

I decided to not have Mal in my story as I found she would clash with what (in the long run) I'd like to achieve. I'm sorry but either way, I hope you like what I have to offer (insert groaning among the ranks). So, without further ado, here we go!

Chapter 1

Introduction

Who knew so much could change in the blink of an eye? Who knew that I could be headed on a different path than I thought I would be? Okay whoa, before I get too carried away, let me start by being polite and introducing myself.

My name is Maren and I call the Isle of the Lost home. Now, I'm no bad being. That's the job of some other...people. I'm more of an introvert. I was raised to be so by the queen of hiding out. See, my mom is Mother Gothel...you know, stealing Rapunzel away and hiding her for 18 years so she could be young and healthy forever? Well I'm pleased to tell you she didn't really die. Only faked her death...she was however found and captured and placed here once King Adam and Queen Belle took over. So, she met my father, may he rest in peace, and had me.

I do indeed go out but not under the ingrained assumption that there will be people out to get me...mother like daughter I guess. However, even though I would walk through the streets and continuously look over my shoulders, I knew that someone was always looking out for me. Another person here, trapped like all of us. No, me running into this person doesn't get me into trouble...yet.

So maybe now that I've covered some of the basics, I'll continue my present predicament. What is it you may ask? Well, let's take a trip into how my life got changed. So I was walking around the streets, on my way home from taking a look around. I like to do that. I have a camera and I love to take pictures of that the "outdoors" looks like. Being cooped up all the time kind of does that to you.

Any who, I was on my way when I saw a shadow peak by the alley close to my home. I knew who it was immediately but I thought I'd keep my cool and keep going. Apparently, the specter in question didn't wasn't about that plan. "Hey, where ya going?" asked a familiar face. The face in question? Belonged to the son of Gaston, named Gillian or Gil for short. Me and him go back into our younger days. He knows I enjoy the time I the time I get outside so whenever he's out on "the prowl" as he calls it, he watches out for me. "Gil, it's time for me to head back in" I look up at him with humor in my voice. He just raises his eyebrows and looks at me in silence.

I noticed quickly however, that his facial expression changed and he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Gil, is everything okay?" I asked. Gil isn't usually one to get touchy feely (ever), but I thought I'd try. Gil sighed at me and looked downward…Uh oh. "Maren…I overheard your mom talking to someone…about you" he started. I waited for him to continue. "It's…uh Maren…you aren't back to school with the rest of us" he said. I was confused now. "Well then, where am I-""You're going to a different school…in Auradon".


	2. Chapter 2

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, plots or anything affiliated with the Descendants franchise/ Disney franchise(s). I only own my own original characters and plots. All rights otherwise are for the Walt Disney Corporation.

I know the introduction wasn't very long and I apologize, I thought a short start might be better. If anyone has any comments or things they'd like to see, I'm open to ideas! I have a definite plot long term in mind but as this is my first fanfic, I can learn new things right? So, onward we march!

Also, anything in italics is supposed to be characters thoughts so hopefully we don't mix this up (hahaha).

Chapter2

Mother Knows Best

After Gil plopped that piece of information, I decided to head inside and see if it was true. Needless to say, I was in shock. I can't believe that I'm going to Auradon aka The Place Island Residents Never Go. I wasn't sure to if I should feel angry or something, but maybe if my mother told me what is going on, I would know.

If you are wondering what I live in, I live in a tower of sorts…yes, old habits die hard. I headed into the kitchen to find my mother waiting nervously by the window looking into the streets of the island. Waiting for me to come back, no doubt. "Hi Mom" I greeted as I came closer. She turned and came up to me in a fuss. Typical, once I come back from going outside. "Oh my puddle how was your daily adventure?" she asked while fretting around me. This is normal for her, don't worry. "I'm okay Mom, don't worry" I tried to reassure her. Tried being the key word.

I decided to sit at the kitchen table and think of how to start asking what I wanted to know. Even with my mom, wanting to ask is a hard task. "So...anything new happen?" I decided to venture. My mother's head popped up to where I was sitting and she started to inch closer. "Yes...um Maren I have some news" she said. _Okay, here we go_ , I thought. "I received word that you are to attend a different school...in Auradon". She came up to my face and cupped it rather painfully and tilted my head up to look at her. Usually, this isn't a good sign. "I need you to listen very carefully my dear puddle" she commanded in a rather false sounding tone. Again, not good. "You are to go for one purpose only...to retrieve for me the Golden Flower" she finished.

 _The Golden Flower?_ "Um but Mother, isn't it gone?" I decided to ask. Her expression hardened. "No, they have the original flower somewhere in Auradon or so I've been told" she told me. "This is what I need you to understand" she began. She squeezed my face tighter. "You are to retrieve the Golden Flower and bring it back to me and quick...nothing else" she explained. "No friends, no fun, no papers and above all else...NO BOYS" she commanded. I felt my eyes widen in fear and my breathing become faster. "If you do not succeed in this Maren, then you'll be punished" she finished.

We both knew what she meant by "punished"...it wasn't something I like to ever talk about. "Understand me Maren...you are to retrieve for me the Flower and bring it to me...no one else" she instructed. I nodded my head and she let go of my face. My skin prickled from where she had dug her nails in. She turned her back to me and stood tall. To the naked eye, this would be a regular thing but to me, this was something to fear. "Go pack your things" she told me. I was about to get up and get ready when I heard her cough. "Do not fail me" she growled.

As I was in my room, so many things swirled in my head. It was mostly things I was afraid of. Like when my mother got angry...or being punished. To other children, it would be getting grounded or taking things away. For me...it was being chained in our basement for 5 days with no light and no food. Sometimes, if she was angry enough, she'd give me a "reminder" of why I was in the basement. That was a scarier thought. Gil didn't even know. I never told anyone as on the Island, you got what you got.

I knew my mother was not a person to mess with. She's the type of person who would rather wait a lifetime to get her revenge. She's a bit psychotic like that. I mean, if she wanted to keep Rapunzel locked away forever and almost did it, I think that's saying something. But with that being said, I knew that if I failed her, my own punishment wouldn't be as nice as being locked in a tower with books and paint.

As I packed, I thought about one thing and one thing only. I thought that if I failed, I knew I'd never see the light of day ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Descendants characters or anything from the Descendants franchise, nor do I own any other of the Disney characters, places, titles, common phrases or anything that is affiliated with works from the Walt Disney Company. I only own the characters I create and the work I am to publish to this site. All rights otherwise go to the Walt Disney Corporation for the aforementioned.

Hopefully these get longer and I try to write chapters in chunks. So ,there will be probably about 2-4 chapters every time I update so I apologize if it seems like a while. Reviews are always appreciated and suggestions too. In the next couple of chapters, we'll meet more of the characters and maybe get a glimpse of what's to come…? Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 3

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Once I had packed my things, I took a look outside the window. Looking into what I could make of my reflection. Now, I know you might be wondering, why your reflection and why does your mom called you "Puddle" and lots of other loose ends from last time right? Well then, I'll elaborate.

When I was younger, my mother taught me that I was an ordinary being in the world and nothing really stood out about me. She said I was "the grey splotch on a canvas of beauty". A puddle. As I got older, she told me I wasn't allowed to look at my own reflection. She wanted me to better understand that there wasn't anything redeeming about me. When I would look into a mirror, it would be the one in her room and we'd stand together side by side and she'd say "This is what the world sees Maren...Me, being an elegant and beautiful lady...and you, an ordinary person who fits in with the background". She'd squeeze me close and tap the top of my head and finish with "As it should be seen" and then escort me out of her room. After moments like that, I'd head into my room trying to memorize what I looked like. The long brown hair, the brown eyes, the noticeable lack of acne.

I would get made fun of in school because I didn't look like her. Her curly black hair and olive skin. Even her features, which were angular, radiated power. Instead I took after my father, which meant light as white skin, brown wavy hair and rounded almost doll like features. I didn't stand a chance compared to her or so I'd been told all my life.

That's why looking into my own reflection was a treat. Because I never got to. I looked and I could barely make out my face because the castle where the King resided blocked my view. Who knew that this would be a sign of sorts later on in life?

A knock came at my door and a voice called to me. "Maren, it's time!" Mother called. I sighed and looked out the window one last time before heading into the kitchen. I carted my bags and headed downstairs on my own. Before I left, I looked at my mother and saw a look of disdain. It sent chills down my spine. I headed outside meet the car taking me away from the place I called home.

Again, the knowledge of knowing what lay ahead of me chilled me. The leaky and dark space…the towering woman of my fears…the part I try to not think of. I try to breathe and think that I cannot fail her. I must show I can be a good daughter…or else my time was up.

However, not before a goodbye from someone. "Maren!" Gil called from a nearby rooftop. He jumped down and landed right in front of me. A little nerve-wracking but at least he grew into his looks. Did I ever mention what he looked like? Okay so, he's got a nice face and nice eyes and of course a good figure. He's almost a spitting image of his father. Almost.

Hey Gil..." I started. I didn't want to say goodbye to my friend. He wouldn't be going with me. I'd be on my own. I looked into Gil's eyes and saw an unfamiliar softness in them. The air between us grew tense and I was wondering what was going on. "Maren, there's something I want to say before you go" Gil said. _Oh no, please no more bad news_. "Maren...I want you to know that...you're a special person in my life...and I am happy to have met you" he started. "I hope that while you're in Auradon, you're safe and sound...and think of me often" he continued. He started to fidget, I noticed. Also, some blushes. "Maren, what I'm trying to say is that...I love you". _WHAT?_ "I wanted you to know that...and I'll be waiting for you to come back safely". _UM WHAT?_ "Uh...you should get going...but I'll see you soon Maren". He gave a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek. _?_ After I blinked a couple times, I saw he had left. _Great_ , I thought. _Mother's bad vibes and Gil's heavy feelings all before I go to Auradon...great._


	4. Chapter 4

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Descendants characters or anything from the Descendants franchise, nor do I own any other of the Disney characters, places, titles, common phrases or anything that is affiliated with works from the Walt Disney Company. I only own the characters I create and the work I am to publish to this site. All rights otherwise go to the Walt Disney Corporation for the aforementioned.

Hooray, we finally get to Auradon…and meet some more of the crew. This chapter is longer than the first three and hopefully detail wise, I did better than the other chapters. I will say that after this chapter, it goes away from the original movie plot and into something else. So, you've been warned….here we go!

Chapter 4

Pretentious Schools and Pretentious Speeches

After Gil's confession, I thought my day would have some sort of smooth sailing. Little did I know I was mistaken. I mean, a car ride with 3 other kids from the Isle, how could it get worse. That's funny, in hindsight.

I hadn't known that I was one of four kids chosen to go Auradon. There was also Jay, Evie and Carlos. All children of the more formidable villains. Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil. I knew who they all of course, I just hadn't had some much time together with them...it made me nervous on the car ride.

Evie had taken to trying to applying blush to my face. It was a kind gesture but I wasn't used to so much contact from her, so I stiffened up the moment she touched me. Carlos and Jay were raiding the sweets in front of us. We on the island don't really get sweets. Depraved little sugar monsters. After a while, I noticed that we were coming close to the border of the island.

Okay now I know what's going to be rolling through your brain. What do you mean "not much time together"? Well, even though all of us went to the same school, I never got the courage to interact with them all. Evie had such a bright smile and could make the boys drool after her. Jay was also charismatic and was all on the bad boy side. Carlos, on the other hand, was more of a sweeter soul and but had an underlying sort of crazy in him. I would usually watch them from afar and wonder what a moment like riding in a car would be like (stop laughing at me). I didn't have much in the way of friends and would usually just be a part of the background.

"Look!" I heard Evie cry out. Then we all started to freak out. Evie squished my body to hers, I could hear the guys screaming and basically we were having a freak out. Once the screaming and wailing subsided, we looked to see a road had formed between the Isle and Auradon. I looked to see the Isle getting further and further away from us….away from our formers lives and most of all our parents.

Now Auradon from the Isle looks all sunny and clean and up close, it was more so. Green hills and lots of trees, the city of Auradon and of course, the road leading up to Auradon Prep, our school for the year. I could hear music and cheering as we got closer to the school. From what I could see, the school looked like a castle and there were various other school looking buildings. All in all, it looked very pretentious.

Once the car pulled to a stop, out the window I could see lots of other people and a band playing music. Welcome signs and flags were being waved too. _Looks like they pulled out all the stops,_ I thought. We finally stopped at the front of the school and from the window, I vaguely noticed 3 people waiting to welcome us.

We opened the door and me and Evie gracefully stepped out while the boys did a bit of a roll to the ground and argued about who was taking what. I saw the 3 people from before step closer and got a better look at them. The one in the center was an older woman dressed in a purple skirt and jacket outfit with a magenta bow. She radiated an overly involved mom kind of vibe. Yikes. The girl on the right was about my age I would guess with long brown wavy hair and a confident smile…a little too confident. The one on the left was a young man about my age and…okay now don't laugh but I found him to be a decent looking person. Brown short hair and noticeable eyes with a hint of sincerity in his smile. Somehow, his features were familiar.

In the midst of mentally critiquing the people in front of me, I missed the older lady talking to us. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress" she said with a curtsy. _That was easy,_ I thought. "As in Bibbity Bobbity Boo?" I kindly asked. She then proceeded to do some flourishes with her finger and say "Bibbity Bobbity You Know It".

The young man approached us and seemed to be taking us all in. "It's so nice to finally meet you all" he started. "I'm Ben" he introduced himself. _Oh my madness, he's the prince_. " _Prince_ Benjamin…soon to be king" the young girl said excitedly. It threw me for a loop that THIS was the person who allowed us to be here. I was expecting fangs and talons.

Again, I missed some of the things the Fairy Godmother and the others had said because I found my mind wandering to the school building. It really did look like a castle. The outside was stone with a green courtyard and banners of what appeared to be the Auradon Prep insignia. There was lush forest surrounding the school grounds and a big sports field. It fascinated me to think that such a large and extensive building (that I could see) could be a school. Seemed far too fancy for something so simple.

I only snapped out of my stupor when Ben came to stand in front of me and shake my hand. I did my best to smile but I think it came out funny. He looked at me and it was a look that kind of had me startled. He then let go of my hand and went to shake the others, from Carlos's chocolate covered ones to Evie's ever willing hand. He was starting to continue with his pretentious, over the top speech (my ears were going numb from it being too wordy) when I said this to end the agony: "Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are". Ben came up to me with the young lady and asked me if it was over the top. I did admit it was a little and I gave a little laugh. It was funny because Ben appeared to be leaning inward and laughing with me…while giving me another intense look.

The young lady put a stop top that, however, before it went on for too much longer. "Hey, you're Mother Gothel's daughter?" She asked me in an overly loud voice. I smiled and nodded to which she continued with "I'm Princess Audrey…my mom's Aurora…Sleeping-""Sleeping Beauty? Yea I've heard the name" I said with mock politeness. So that explains the over confidence she exuded. Her mom was the Queen of the Dramatic.

Ben, as far as I could tell wanted to give a tour of the school. We ventured through the school grounds such as the courtyard (pretty) and stopped to see the statue of his father, King Adam. Ben clapped his hands and the statue had changed appearance from man to beast. I could hear Carlos freaking out. "Carlos, don't worry, my father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible" Ben explained. Don't ask me why but something witty went and plopped out of my mouth. "Does he shed much?" I joked, to which Ben immediately replied with "Yea, mom won't let him on the couch". I looked at him and, again, another intense look for me.

We headed into what appeared to be the dorm building where I heard some chit chat and Audrey (pretty bad that I could ignore her within 30 minutes of meeting her) gushing about royal heritage. I looked to see that the dorm building had a "homey" vibe to it with the carpet and dark wood, even the staircases…made me want to slide down the railings. Again, as I looked I didn't notice Ben come closer to me and say "I'll see you around okay?" I was a bit surprised and just nodded. What's with all the intense looks? Audrey didn't look too pleased. Again, I decided to look around some more while the others were talking.

A while later, some guy named Doug (immediately smitten with Evie) showed us our rooms and we settled in. I was putting my stuff away and reading over some books they had given us when I saw Evie head out of the room. She didn't say anything and just closed the door.

I tried to relax and after a while, I tried to go to sleep. Before I delved into dreaming, the last thing I thought of was the one thing I couldn't seem to stop thinking about: Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer:

This is where the story will now branch off from the plot of the movie. It's not that I don't care about the other characters; I just would rather focus on my main plot of my story. If there are any comments or reviews or even ideas, you can always leave a review. I'm more than happy to read them all and take them into consideration. So, onward we go!

Chapter 5

Anger Amongst the Ranks

The first few days were a bit rough. I got a lot of awkward introductions and some comments about who my mother was, but I tried not to let it get to me. I mean, I couldn't control who my mother was and what she had done….but that didn't stop the sometimes harsh words that were said.

I kept to myself most of the time, and it wasn't because I didn't try to talk to the other "Villain Kids" or try to be nice. They were just…too busy or never around. I know I share a room with Evie and everything but it was more like beauty sleep and dash off to school. Classes were different. I had the basics, not to mention a new class they had designed just for us newcomers…Remedial Goodness 101. It was okay but I found it odd that the right answer came naturally. The others had a bit of a time getting to the right one usually. I decided to try and not voice the answer too much because I didn't want to seem like an outcast…more so than I already felt I was.

I usually found myself wondering when I was alone if the other students felt like I did. I know that we are all human beings, but it was hard to get my brain around that fact. I mean, the people who live on Auradon are always thought of so…well not highly in a good way, but highly none the less.

It was on my way to my locker that I bumped into someone. I wasn't paying attention and I saw that I had bumped into a girl. Her books were on the ground and so was her handbag. I bent down to help her pickup her items when I got a glimpse of her. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. She also appeared to be frightened. I realized that I was staring like a creep.

"Oh my goodness, I am so very sorry" I apologized. I was indeed sorry. "I wasn't paying attention and I was lost in thought" I explained. I handed one of her books and offered it to her. "Here, let me help" I said. She seemed a bit uneasy, but let me help her. I noticed one of her books had a symbol of a wand and bows all over it…hmm.

"Again, I am so very sorry" I apologized again. She nodded her head and made a small squealing sound as she walked away. I felt bad…I hoped I didn't make her feel afraid. That was the last thing I needed, to scare an innocent person. That kind of got me in a bad mood.

As I continued my walk, which was supposed to be to one of my classes, I noticed that there was a trail by the sports field leading into the woods. Probably made for the students no doubt. Now, my inner curiosity sparked and I wanted to venture down it. Had my mother been here, she would have immediately scolded me and sat me in a chair for an hour or something. Rapunzel going outside once and escaping kind of ruined outside time for me.

I was about to head over when a feeling of panic seized me. I was supposed to be here to find the Golden Flower, not frolic. This was my one and only purpose, or so was drilled into my head before I came here. But, flowers do tend to grow outside….so this would be a way of finding possible information. So, I decided to head down the trail.

I looked around to see if anyone could see me and to my luck, no one was around. No class for me, no one following and no one to stop me….no Gil to look out for me either. That thought made my heart feel a bit heavy. As I ran into the woods down the trail, I wondered what Gil was doing. No doubt being a peace disturber. Speaking of Gil, what would he do if he was in the woods? Follow the trail was my guess.

As I headed further into the woods, I noticed that there were lots of sounds. Birds chirping, leaves rustling and the beautiful silence that filled the woods. It was definitely something to take in. Further and further I headed onto the path to find that it forked into 3 different directions at one point…a crossroads.

Now which path to take? Getting lost didn't sound very appealing and turning back probably would have meant explaining why I skipped class. The adventurer waiting to come out wanted to just take a risk and pick one. But the person I was raised to be told me to go back. Like the path, I too was at a crossroads.

As fate would have it, I got my answer in the form of a wail and footsteps. I looked and found down one path, Carlos running and a dog running to catch him. He hopped up into a tree and the dog went and sat by the tree. How odd. However, he saw me and gasped. "Hey could you come help me?!" he yelled. I didn't know exactly what I could do to help, but I would at least try.

I walked slowly towards the little dog and bent downward. He was a little brown shaggy dog. He didn't look scary to me. "Hello boy" I greeted. Funny, because he immediately came toward me and looked excited. "Are you a good boy?" I asked. I felt kind of silly but I opened my arms and waggled my fingers to the little dog. I was surprised that he came into my arms and licked my face. I giggled a little and started to pet it a little bit. I looked up at Carlos and smiled. He seemed to relax a little.

Suddenly, I heard another voice coming closer. "Carlos!" I heard someone call. I stood and turned around to find Ben coming towards us. He slowed down when he saw me and Carlos. The dog in my arms started to wag his tail. "Oh hello Maren" Ben greeted me with a smile. I wanted to say hello back but my voice or mouth wouldn't move…how embarrassing.

Carlos came out of the tree was in and came closer to the dog I was holding. He seemed quite interested in it. "Hey, why don't you get to know Dude better?" Ben suggested to Carlos. _Dude?_ I thought. Carlos shook his head in agreement and took the dog from my arms. He looked…happy. Genuinely happy. It was nice to see.

I was about to go back the path I came but apparently I wasn't going back down that way. "Maren, you can head back with me if you want" Ben offered. Now, this would have been nice but due to me skipping class and the fact that I was looking for clues about the Golden Flower, I had to refuse. "No thank you, I'll just head back on my own" I replied. Ben gave me an odd look. "Shouldn't you be in class anyways?" he asked me. Ugh, don't need this right now. "Maybe but it doesn't matter" I said. I started to feel anger pooling in my throat…not a good feeling. "Why doesn't it matter…don't you care about your future?" Ben asked me back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

 _Why was he being so irritating? ,_ I thought. Normally I wouldn't have this many words to say in a fight, so the anger kept filling up my throat. Prepare to be amazed at what happened next. "Okay look Mr. Prince Pants, on the Isle I was never able to take education seriously because at the end of the day I'll be in a tower with my mother pining over something that I'll never have, so there's no use in learning anyways" I started. "Plus, why would you care, it's not like you actually care about us…after all, you are only doing this to prove to your dad that you can handle being king" I continued. I was on a roll. "Oh, did I also mention that no one else really cares about me? My own roommate doesn't talk to me, I have nasty things said about me behind my back and I'm an outcast both here and the Isle!" I yelled. I took a breath and finished with "So, why should my future matter when I'm not wanted anywhere?".

Ben looked shocked…beyond would be a better description. I looked to see Carlos looked also shocked. I, after looking at them, felt a bit embarrassed at my rather brutally honest admission. I felt panic seized me again and in the moment I felt its hold on me, I ran the way I had come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Destined To Be Descendants**

Disclaimer:

Now, this chapter will have a bit more of Maren's past in it and will let us inside more of her life. It's kind of dark and has some mature content so I hope it isn't too offensive. I'll be relooking at it again and again to see if I can make it easier to read. Also, I'm going to make up a little bit of stuff, like her father's name and stuff. Hopefully this will answer some questions about her as a person. As always, I am more than happy to see reviews and comments. On with the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Daddy Dearest

I was in my room lying on my bead, thinking about all the horrible things I had said. I felt terrible. But also, a bit relieved. At home, I never got to say what I really felt. It got pushed aside and put under the rug. As far as I could remember, it had been that way since...since my father passed away.

My father, who was the person who made us a family. My mother, my father and me. Even though I was young when he died, I remember the stories of him. My mother didn't talk much about him and in the years since he passed, she would mostly criticize him. But he was, to me, a warm and kind person.

His name was Lysander. He wasn't much of a big villain, but he was on the Isle for helping villains like Maleficent and the Evil Queen. He and my mother met not long after they were put in the Isle. He pursued her, she wasn't one to let anyone in her life...but after a while, she let him in and they got together. They had me about 4 years after they met. I know when my mother found out she was to have a baby, she wanted a daughter to help her be youthful. My father wanted a child in general to love and fill the spot where a child could be.

My father named me Maren Nightingale. Since I was a girl, my mother allowed him a little bit of parental control. He chose my names for two reasons. Maren, meaning Sea, was to bridge us all together and be both tumultuous and calm. Nightingale, to be both sweet and beautiful, like the people who sing about the nightingale. If my mother had her way, she would have named me really awful like Gretchen.

When I was growing up, my mother would try to keep me cooped up all the time and my father wanted me to try and have a life. I remember, even when I was little, my mother would heavily punish me if I was to misbehave. My father was one to comfort me when I was upset and wanted me to be myself.

I remember when my mother told me he was gone, she didn't cry or anything. She told me I wasn't to cry either. From the time my father passed away when I was six to now, I was taught that emotions were a weakness and that to always think 20 steps ahead of your greatest enemy. But my thought now was...who was my greatest enemy?

Every villain had one...my mother's was Rapunzel and her parents. Maleficent was Aurora. Evil Queen was Snow White. There was always someone to feed into our anger and cruelty. But, that was for people who had been wronged. My father taught me about enemies. I remember...the last time he sat with me and talked before he died. "Enemies are made when people can't agree or someone is wronged" he explained. He looked at me with a sparkle of humor in his eyes. I was coloring at the table in the living room and he sat on the couch we had at the time. "Papa, who wronged you?" I asked. He looked surprised. "No one wronged me honey...I helped those who were in a way wronged, which is why I'm here" he explained. Even as a child, I could sense a hint of a different emotion when he said that. Looking back, I think it was regret. "Well...if I'm here, do I have an enemy too?" I asked. He had pulled me up onto his knee and looked into my eyes, the humor in his eyes gone. "Maren...having an enemy isn't always a good thing, and there are different kinds of enemies" he explained. I nodded and he pulled me in for a hug. The memory I think of the most when it comes to my father is this: He pulled me close to hug me and whispered "I wish I had more time with you".

The day after that, he was gone. Killed by some ruffians my mother told me. Now that I was older, I wondered how my father knew that he didn't have much longer with me. Maybe it was intuition or that he knew people were planning to come after him. Either way, I didn't have him anymore.

My mother had me to believe that expressing displeasure was wrong and selfish. I remember when I was seven; I threw a fit because I wasn't allowed to have a sleepover at Mal's house. My mother slapped me in the face and told me that I was a "selfish creature". She had grabbed the collar of my shirt and led me down somewhere I had never been in my house: the basement. It was dark and leaky. Eerie would be a good word to describe it in the eyes of a seven year old. No windows, no light and no way out other than the staircase that led upstairs. She stopped at a hole in the floor. I was trying to figure out what it was when I saw her take out a key and unlock something. She bent down and lifted a metal netted cover I hadn't seen because it camouflaged with the darkness of the room. Next thing I knew, she threw me down into the hole.

I was quite deep, but I landed on something soft. I couldn't make out what it was but it felt like a mattress. I looked up and saw my mother closing the lid to the hold and looking down at me with complete disdain. I didn't bother crying. I was taught not to cry. I heard her scoff at me and say "Creatures deserve to be in cages until they're subservient". I heard her walk away and that's when I started to scream.

Three days. That's how long I would be in there. No food or water and completely alone. A mattress to sleep on and a bucket for other things, those were my only allowances. By the time I was 11 , it was still three days, but she made sure I didn't forget my time down there...for every time I was to be punished, she'd take out her dagger and leave a 3 inch scar on my back. "To remind me of the ugliness of disobedience" as she would seethe out. I had 9 scars on my back. Each to remind of my disloyalty to her.

During my days of punishment, I'd cling on to the memory of my father. His warm eyes, his laughter, his unconditional love for me. He wanted more time with me, and that's something I always cherished about my father...he wanted me. He loved me.

I would, at times, wish I had him instead of my mother but I thought it's better to be grateful than wish for more than you need. But, in the dark abyss, I needed him to be my father and be my hero. The hero who hugged me and said he wished he had more time with me.

So, as I kept thinking about things and dwelling on it, a thought I had wouldn't go away. No matter how much I tried to shake it off and not think about it, it wouldn't leave. So I was to figure out the question at hand and answer it for myself: Was I my own worst enemy?


	7. Chapter 7

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything related to Descendants. At all. Everything related belongs to Disney.

Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too boring or gritty to take in. If it was, I apologize sincerely. I wanted to try and make Maren a character some could identify with but the story is going to change into a story of growth and romance for our main character. Who will she be in love with...well let's see how the story unfolds, shall we?

Chapter 7

Sparked Sight

After the big blowout, I tried to avoid Carlos and Ben. I found the thought of seeing them to be too much to take in. I mean, what would I have said anyways? So, every morning, I would wake up earlier than Evie and make my way to the paths that outlined the school. I had been going down them for days and mapping them out.

I had gone to the library and taken out resource books about the Golden Flower and when I was sitting and surveying the area, I'd read for clues. Although sometimes, I would get lost in looking at the beauty that surrounded me. In the sunshine, the river gleamed and the moss that covered the trees and rocks. It was definitely a distracting sight. Different than looking out my window and wanting to explore.

It had been about 3 days of me exploring the area but that also meant 3 days of no interaction with other people and 3 days of skipping class. Hopefully I wouldn't get in trouble. That would be a ticket to me being sent back to the Isle. I couldn't go back without the Golden Flower…the thought made me cringe.

You know what happened…the opposite. I was going on day number 4 of being MIA in the school and social interaction department when I got a notice requiring me to see the headmistress, the Fairy Godmother. I was hoping to evade that but I apparently wasn't. So, I made my way to her office and was trying to think of a cop out excuse when I saw the girl I bumped into the other day. She looked not so frightened today…in fact, she looked a bit at ease when she saw walk by.

I had arrived at her office at 11am as she requested. I knocked on her door and waited for her to let me in. It was a good five minutes before I heard a kind "Come in" from the other side of the door. I opened the door to find the Fairy Godmother, Ben and the girl from the other day. A rather odd trio to walk into, I thought. I sat in the chair that was right in front of the desk and tried not to want to jump out and run out of the office. The temptation was like an itch.

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat and looked at me. "Hello Maren, I hope you are having a good day so far" she started. When I gave no reply, I guess she took this as a queue to continue. "I would like to talk about your attendance record the last 4 days here at Auradon Prep" she continued. I almost heard crickets after that one. "It seems that you haven't attended your classes or handed in any assignments and I was wondering if you needed help with anything?" he finished. I'm sorry; she was asking me if I needed anything? The thought was quite funny but a bit worrisome.

"Um…with all due respect Fairy Godmother ma'am, but it's not that I need help but it's more like I just don't want to go" I said. She seemed quite perplexed that said that, like no one in Auradon Prep history has ever done it. "Well, is there a reason?" she asked me. Temptation was again spiking to run out but I also thought of my own goal to figure myself out. I thought maybe I should take a chance. "My reason is that I don't like classrooms because I feel trapped in a small space" I replied. I felt my heart pound and my body become tense. Fairy Godmother looked…sad. Eww.

"Well…maybe we could figure out a way for you to do your studies without classroom participation" she said as she looked up at Ben. Also, why was he here? "What if she was handed the notes and assignments to do and given a certain time they were to be handed in?" Ben suggested. He looked at me and I almost felt my knees buckle even though I was sitting. The look in his eyes…hmm.

Then, I decided to retract the thought I had when I heard him say "To count for participation marks, we can have a quota for social interaction/discussion to make up" he said. I heard more crickets. Fairy Godmother gasped and smiled at the notion. "Wonderful idea Benjamin" she said. Something wasn't right about this; I felt it was too quiet in the room. "What if we have someone as a start?" Ben asked. I almost was going to say something sarcastic when I heard an unfamiliar voice say "I can be a start".

I turned to see the girl from the drive by bumping was the one who spoke. Apparently, the others were also surprised. "Jane, how nice of you to volunteer" said the Headmistress. The Fairy Godmother turned to me and said "Jane is my daughter and she's quite a kind soul". That explained the wand and bows on the cover of her book from the other day. Jane turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat again and we all turned to her. "Well, I think this sounds like a good start…what do you think Maren?" she asked me. I again, was surprised. She wanted to know what I thought. My own mother hadn't done that in…a very long time. A kind of warmth prodded at my heart. I didn't know what it was, but it felt nice. I found myself saying "Sounds good to me".

We all stood up and left but I felt a hand on my elbow. I turned to see Ben was the one pulling in my elbow. "Um can I help you?" I asked him. Not snarky or anything but a bit startled. He looked out by the door and turned back to face me. He closed the door behind him and let go of my elbow. Before I could get a chance to say anything, I heard him say "You owe me". "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Now, I was getting snarky. "As in, you owe me for letting you have the chance to do schoolwork outside of the classroom and asking Jane to be at the meeting" he said. Confusion must have been easily seen on my face because he explained what he meant. "Almost every student has to be in class or else they get in trouble, so you not being in the class is a privilege most don't get to have here" he said. "I had heard Jane mentioning that she had bumped into a girl a couple of days ago who was nice but seemed distracted…of course, lots of the others immediately figured you were a villain kid but Jane stood up and said that you were kinder than most which is unlike her" he went on.

I was shocked to say the least. "You said that I only had you guys here to show I was capable of being king but the truth is I do care about you guys" he stated. "If I can try to make life easier for you, I will". Apparently he was on a roll like I had been in the woods (funny that the shoe was on the other foot). "So, you owe me because I'm putting myself on the line for you and I want to see you do better than this" he finished. If I could have a description, I'd say overall, I was floored.

"Maren, try your best and if you need anything, I am here to help" Ben stated. He then opened the door and we stepped out. You know how I mentioned that the office was too quiet before? Because Audrey wasn't in it. "Hey there Benny Boo" she greeted Ben. Oh my, I can appreciate that she wasn't in the office with us. That's sad.

As they walked away and chit chatted, all I could see was Ben looking tense and nervous. I may not have been good at reading people but it appeared that I was starting to see Ben in a different light.


	8. Chapter 8

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or a part of the Disney Descendants franchise. That right belongs to the Disney Corporation. I only own my original character.

So, now you might get a sense of where I'm heading but hopefully after this chapter it'll be a more clear view of the plot. As always, I'm more than happy to take reviews or inbox messages from people. So, here we go again!

Chapter 8

Just Me

After the meeting with the Fairy Godmother, I was held accountable for my own schoolwork and my "social quota". The schoolwork part was easy. The social part…was getting there. Jane and I had a lot in common or so it seemed.

"Thanks for helping me with my hair" Jane said. She had been having trouble styling it since it was a short brown bob. I merely suggested a way to have it curly. Apparently ole Fairy Godmother couldn't have helped her with that.

"No worries Jane…it was actually kind of fun" I admitted. I had did actually have fun. Putting rag strings in her hair and putting into a hairband was fun…like old school kind of fun. My mom and me never did stuff like this together. It was more of a competition between me and her if we ever did do something together.

Jane got off her bed and went to check her computer. She was on this thing called JMNI. It was the school's social media and messaging site. Apparently, almost everyone had an account. See how I said almost everyone? "Maren, you should make an account!" Jane said with glee. I scrunched up my face and sighed. She'd been telling me for a few days I should do this. "To familiarize and see what others are into" she would say. Jane, for being rather shy, was a wise person at times.

Jane sat at her desk and turned to look at me while I sat on her bed and tried to stand my ground. I looked at Jane and she just gave me this really innocent look. Like when you tell a kid to wait and they're trying. It was crushing my resolve. Finally I groaned and said "Alright alright…how do I do this?"

Jane pulled me over to her computer and pulled up another chair from the corner of the room. I sat down beside her and she looked quite pleased with herself. "Okay I already have the page loaded, all you have to do is input your stuff in the blanks" she instructed.

I saw it had the usual. First name, last name, date of birth, etc. However it had other spots for my hobbies and what my goals were. I kept those blank because I didn't have a clue what to say. I kept glancing at Jane and she looked quite happy. I guess it was the right thing to do, if made her happy, or so I guessed.

Once all the first part was done, she made me stop. "Okay, now you have to create a username" she said. I raised an eyebrow because I didn't have a clue. "A username is like a pen name you use when you are on here" she explained. "Like mine is GlitterGirl, to keep my real name a secret…except for those who know who I am" she finished. I tried to think of a name to fit who I was without having my name in it but I was at a loss.

"Jane…what do you think I should put?" I asked. Since she had a better idea of what to put, I thought it would be a better bet to ask her. "Hmm…well you like to read, to listen to music, to go for walks…lots of stuff" she commented. "Yes Jane I know what I like" I said with a chuckle. Jane appeared to be lost in thought at what ideas to give me. "Well…what about something simple maybe….like your middle name or something a favourite color?" she suggested. _Hmm not bad_ , I thought. I decided to try one but I was afraid of what Jane would think. She had a smile form on her face and she just nodded her head.

"Now, from here you can look at what others are doing and school events, hash tags, the works" she said with excitement. She pointed to four icons on the screen and faced me. "These four spots are important" she said. She first pointed to one that was a looked like two heads. "This is a friend request, so you can see all of someone's posts, pictures, and even message them too". She then pointed to the next icon which looked like an envelope. "This is the mail box, so people can write to you and send you stuff privately" she explained. The next icon was a pen with a little squiggle beside it. "This is how you post to the whole JMNI, you can choose to have it for friends or for the whole school". The last one was a padlock. "You can log out or change settings from here" she explained. She decided to go into the padlock and changed some settings for me. Man, I'm lucky to have her around.

We played around with it a little more and got it set up. Naturally she sent me a friend request, which I accepted. I didn't think I would get many requests but if I made Jane happy and got me to know what went on around the school, than it was okay with me.

At night, I just layed in bed and let my mind wander. But sometimes, I'd be scared about where it would wander to. Dark memories, the Golden Flower I was to find, and Ben. Why Ben, I couldn't understand. Maybe it was because he tried to make school easier while I was here. Maybe it was the way he was tense as he walked down the hall with Audrey after our conversation. It was the kind of tension when you almost stepped over a line that you didn't know if you should cross it. I would know because that was a fear I always had at home.

Home…where my mother was waiting for the magic flower. Where Gil was waiting for a woman he could love and follow around. Now that I was here in Auradon, it was sad to think that I didn't think of them more often. It was, in my eyes, a bit selfish. To be here, in a good place while my loved ones were still on an island filled with evil. I was playing around in a web site, while they waited for me to come home.

But then I had a thought: I was thinking of myself for a change. Not what my mother had taught me or wanted….was it really that bad to break free a little bit from her hold? I had finally made a real friend. One who didn't seem to care that I was from the Isle. I had finally begun to be a student at school. I got to go outside and not be afraid. I had already made steps in defeating my enemy…which was the person I was molded to be by my mother.

Here, I was just Maren. Free to decide. Free to have a life to live. On the Isle, I was the daughter of Mother Gothel. Trapped to be inside and loyal. I knew I wasn't totally free but it was a start. I would always be her daughter but I maybe I could….change? No, not change but maybe grow. Deviate from the only way of life I knew.

So, as I closed my eyes, I made a choice. I made the choice that would, as time would tell, be the start of something wonderful. I chose that from that point onward to just be Maren. Just be me.


	9. Chapter 9

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Descendants or the franchise. That belongs to Disney.

So ,I'm hoping in the next couple of days to do some more chunks of the story as next week I'm on a charity trip to Disney (no don't laugh). Now, we can make the story more light and fun and dramatic…he. ENJOY!

Chapter 9

The Agony of Defeat

 _Why on earth did this happen? Oh Nellie, I got myself in an ugly spot. This is a disaster and I am going to get it for sure. Like okay, I should've been more secretive and maybe less naïve but c'mon, I didn't know!_

Okay, once again, I am getting too far ahead of myself. I'm so sorry. I'll fill you in on something I'd like to call "The Agony of Defeat". Why? Well, funny you should ask because I'm about to tell you an embarrassing part of my life and most don't get to hear that kind of stuff.

So you remember how I made that stinking JMNI account with Jane? Well, that's where I'll start. I made an account and blah blah blah and after a few days of doing classwork in my room and hanging out with Jane, I got some friend requests. Some of the people Jane knew so she could back them up. Some she had no idea and we just shrugged at one another. I tried not to get too chummy as I knew it would only be a matter of time before us Isle kids were sent back.

As the days went on, I tried not to think of my mother and the flower. It made me feel heavy and clouded my determination to try and be myself. Nature wanted me to be a good daughter and do as my mother said. The rebellious teenager trying to come out screamed to let her out and be free. I was, at times, struggling with my thoughts.

Jane and I also talked about me doing my classwork places other than my dorm room, so I wasn't such a hermit. I didn't tell Jane exactly why I preferred to stay in my room, but she still insisted I give it a try. I lied and said it was habit. More like a forced habit. But, I decided to give Jane's idea a chance. Maybe getting out of my room more would push away the negative thoughts of home. If my stay here was limited, might as well enjoy while it lasts.

I was headed to the library to do a paper for my history class (that I never actually had to attend). For history, it was actually an exciting paper to write. It was to write about a historical artifact and to break down why it had meaning to either the main hero or bigger plan surrounding the hero. But, the topic needed facts that only the library had (go figure).

I hadn't ever been in the library and boy was I lost. The topics were in no order and shelves were set up like a maze. This was either the most poorly planned library layout or the best. My opinion: worst. I asked the librarian and she just "ssshhh" me. I tried to find the one book I needed and it felt like it was taking 100 years to find it on one shelf. Like it's the "Historical Artifacts" shelf and why is the one book I need not here?

I was just about to give up when I heard hushed voices coming closer to me. I don't know why but my first thought was to duck. I looked to see no one coming behind me or in front of me either. I heard the voices stop right in front of me on the other side of the shelf. They seemed to be having a heated argument. I was about to sneak away (to not disturb them) when I picked out one of the voices. "You have got to be kidding me" a superficial voice said. I knew it was Audrey. You, on a regular day, could hear her from the Tourney Field if you listened hard enough (something I try not to do). I heard the other voice sigh and Audrey scoff. I was about to try and sneak away again when I heard the other person. "I'm not kidding…I'm being serious". It was Ben. Oops, here I was listening in on a fight of theirs.

But what would they be fighting about? This didn't seem to be like a good place to fight (fighting usually involved yelling and libraries were generally quiet zones). "Ben, you are not thinking clearly…obviously planning your coronation is becoming overwhelming" I heard Audrey reason. I decided to continue eavesdropping to see what was going on. "Audrey, this is for real….I have begun to develop feelings for someone else and I think it's time we ended our relationship". OH MY GOD I JUST HEARD HIM ATTEMPT TO BREAKUP WITH AUDREY. "Well, why can't you tell me who it is then if you are so sure?" Audrey scoffed again. Ugh the scoffing. "Because I'd rather pursue her nicely rather than for her to endure hurtful things circulated by others" Ben said with a "matter of fact" tone.

I was shocked. Ben seemed to be really interested in someone and Audrey wasn't hearing it. "Well it's not going to happen because we aren't breaking up" Audrey stated. I heard Ben sigh and I could only imagine the struggle. "Audrey…it's over between us…I'm sorry" Ben said softly. I heard Audrey gasp and say "You'll be coming back to me in no time". I heard her give him a "humph" and stomp away.

I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head and my jaw was on the floor. This was a shock. Ben broke up with Audrey?! At least he was nice about it but oh my madness, what the heck?! And who was the mystery girl? This was a lot to take in from a bystander's point of view.

I thought I was going to wait and let Ben leave before I got up. Naturally, this was not the case. I heard him walk away and pulled myself up to get away but I heard a voice say "Maren?" I jumped and turned to see Ben looking shocked. I, too, was shocked and began to run back the way I came. To add insult to injury, the librarian decided to give me a detention slip for running in the library…and for "making loud noises" while I was running. Oh yes, embarrassing was understatement.


	10. Chapter 10

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Descendants characters, places, objects or anything otherwise affiliated with the franchise. I only own my character

I'm sorry for the long wait, I do sincerely apologize. I had the charity trip to Disney World and then it was some hectic days of work and sorting some stuff out amongst family, so it kept me away from writing and posting. Hopefully I can go back to my posting as usual. Any reviews or comments/ideas are always appreciated and hopefully we get some more insight to how the plot will unfold some more ;) LET'S GO!

Chapter 10

The Beginning

I was so shocked. Embarrassed too I'll admit. I mean, who wants to be seen in a compromising position in a library and get detention to boot? Apparently me. I didn't tell anyone what I saw. I figured that was Ben and Audrey's business and it wasn't for me to divulge. If they wanted to, that was their choice. Besides, even if I did, because I was the child of a villain, it wouldn't be surprising.

I was trying to just even avoid seeing Ben. I mean from time to time I'd see him in the hallway and I'd scoot myself in a completely different direction just to not see or talk to him. It was just too awkward. Even when Jane and I would hang out, she'd ask what was up. I'd usually get away with changing the topic or beating around the bush. Jane wasn't one to pry, so it made it easier for me.

One thing however I could not avoid: detention. I was supposed to sit in a room and be quiet for, get this, 2.5 hours. I was probably the only one in there so being quiet wasn't an issue. No books or anything to do though was going to be tough. Just sitting quietly for two hours? Ugh. I dread the thought, now that I'm talking more often.

The time came 3 days after the incident for my sentence of detention. I was walking to room 207, the English Room, to sit through 2.5 hours of absolute silence. I opened the door with 207 above it and a "Detention" paper on it to find that I was indeed the only person, okay well besides the detention teacher who was Mr. Goldsworthy. I sighed as I walked into the room but I felt a cold, prickle feeling surface. Panic that I was in an enclosed room being punished was getting to me. I tried hard not to think about it before, but now it was hitting me hard.

My breath was coming out ragged so I decided to take a seat in the back row of desks and try to concentrate. I made a triangle with my arms and placed my head in the middle and closed my eyes. I tried to think of something good instead of letting the fear get to me. Figured I didn't want the teacher to get all huffy with me. My mind tried to wander and it took a while but instead of thinking about all the dark days of the hole in my basement, I thought about two people: My father and Ben. I imagined my father holding me when I was little and telling me he wanted more time with me. Then, my mind wandered to Ben telling me not to give up and to remember that he went out if his way for me. His warm smile, his eyes full of wonder. His…

I felt a poke on my shoulder and lifted my head to see a face I didn't expect…none other than Ben's. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes go wide. I heard him clear his throat and look at me rather sheepishly. "Uh hi Maren, can I sit here?" he asked as he pointed to the desk on my right (as I was in the corner of the room). I just nodded my head and tried to wrap my brain around as to why he was here.

He sat down next to me and settled into his chair. I sat myself up all the way and decided to try to look forward. Not to embarrass myself further after my wide eyed response to his question. I tapped my fingers and let my breathing even out. I couldn't bring myself to talk to him…not after I saw him and Audrey arguing about, ah, sensitive stuff.

I was trying to hold onto my resolve when I heard Ben ask me "So, why are you here?" I turned my head slowly and looked at him. He didn't seem fazed, like at all. I, on the other hand, was a bit unsure how to answer. But, I decided that keeping secrets in detention is pointless, as it was we were already being punished. "I was being too rowdy on my way out of the library when I left the other day" I admitted. I looked at his face and saw his face become guarded. "Ah, that makes sense" was all he said.

I was trying to build up the courage to ask why he was here when he beat me to it. "I'm here because I wasn't paying attention in my history class and got caught" he explained. I chuckled a little bit and smiled. "You, the soon to be king, was daydreaming?" I mused. He looked down and just said "Yea". That was a funny thought that someone like him would be in detention for doing something so mundane.

I felt like I should maybe say something to break the ice so we wouldn't be so uncomfortable but I was at a loss on what to say. I didn't realize that I was mumbling when Ben said "Is everything okay?" I looked at him again and did a nervous chuckle. I was trying to think of something to say when Ben, again, beat me to it. "Don't be nervous about detention, it's no big deal" he assured me. I nodded and smiled at him when I thought of the one thing I thought I should say.

"Ben…I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the other day" I started. I saw Ben look up at me and look a little bit surprised. "I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I was actually looking for a book for my paper when you found me in the compromising position…so I'd like to say I'm sorry" I finished. I looked away and got ready for some sort of scolding, the way my mother would have. It was silent between us for a little bit and then I was surprised at what came next. He tilted his desk and leaned toward me. He opened his mouth and said "I'm not sorry". _Huh, had I heard him right?_ I furrowed my eyebrows and was a bit confused. He sat back where he was before and just faced forward and smiled. I, on the other hand, faced forward and frowned.

I spent an hour doodling on the top of my desk. Yes the desk, no paper or anything. I was trying to vent out my confusion. Why would Ben not be sorry? What did he really mean? I was trying to rid my thoughts when I heard someone clear their throat. It was Ben looking at my doodle. "Wow, I didn't know you could draw" he said. I took a look at what I had been doing to find it was an actual picture. It was of mirror with shattered glass falling. There was also a faint outline of a person in the glass.

"Oh…I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry" I apologized. He chuckled and said "Maren, you are supposed to thank me not apologize for drawing something nice". I just nodded my head and said quietly "Thank you". Ben leaned towards me to get a better look at the drawing. I covered it up with my arms before he could see a detail I saw just before I covered it. "Hmm, seems like it took no effort to draw it" he remarked. "Did you know what you were drawing?" he asked me. I just shrugged and said "I was actually thinking of something else when I was drawing". Ben nodded his head and said "Well, if there's something you want to talk about, you can tell me…seems like something is bothering you".

This was getting weird. I couldn't figure him out. He was like one of those puzzle boxes that looked the same on every side but with different colors. Simple but complex. I was about to ask what he meant before when the detention teacher said "Ben, you are good to go". Ben got up to leave but turned to me and said "I'll come see you soon, do some hanging out and stuff". He gave me a smile and a small wave as he left the room.

My next hour in detention was another one if silence and confusion. Why did he have to be so confusing? Why me, of all people? I sighed and kept trying to figure out what was going on when I took another good look at the picture I had drawn. I was scared when I saw it all. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. The mirror had two people in it, looking at one another and their hands touching. They both had things in their hands. One had a lily like flower, the other a rose. What was more frightening was that the two people in the mirror… were none other than Ben and me.


	11. Chapter 11

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, names or anything else affiliated with the Descendants franchise or the movies they are based off of. I only own my character.

So, I reread chapter 10 to find a spelling error or two AFTER I uploaded it! Do you know how aggravating it is to write a thing, spell check it five times and like 1.5 weeks later you find two slipped away from you? My nightmare. So, to forewarn you guys, I will be binge watching Wicked World so I can do the characters introduced on that show some justice (so it will be at least like 5 chapters before they are seen or heard, I'm really sorry!) and I'll be also putting in some more time with Carlos, Evie, Jay and Jane as well. Right now, I'd like to have a base of sorts before I get too carried away. For those who wrote reviews, I love hearing from you guys, it is always appreciated no matter what! For those who follow, hopefully I don't disappoint you in the chapters to come! So, without further ado, here we go!

Chapter 11

Ways to Be Wicked

After the whole detention with Ben thing, I tried my best to act normal. But, let's be honest here, what was normal? Surely us Villain kids didn't know what that was right? Well, I'd like to say that with us, normalcy is a term we don't really know.

Now I know I shared a room with Evie technically, but she was never in it really and I was usually with Jane. So, not much time to get to know one another. But, as fate would have it, I got a chance. It was a day after my detention visit and I was in our room alone, sitting on my bed doodling something in a sketch book (I wasn't really paying attention) and I saw the door whip open and someone flop themselves on Evie's bed. I quietly set down my sketch stuff and inched towards the bed. It was Evie and it sounded like she was sobbing. I was at a loss on what to do. Close the door and let her just be sad or attempt to comfort someone who I barely knew? If it had been the old me, I would have let her sadness just run its course till she felt better. But something was telling me to try and be there for her.

I decided to ask her what was wrong after I closed the door (no need for everyone to see her cry).I closed the door and then I said "Evie…are you alright?" I knew I might not get a response but I figured it was worth a shot. After about a minute I was about to inch towards the door to leave her alone when I heard her say "I got humiliated". _What on earth does she mean?_ I wondered. I decided to take a chance and take a seat on the floor beside her bed and maybe see what she meant. "Evie…why don't you take a breath and tell me what happened?" I suggested.

I knew she may not tell me because she didn't know me but I figured that who better to understand the troubles of a Villain kid than another Villain kid. After a moment, she did in fact sit up and take a deep breath. When she looked at me, I saw her eye makeup was runny and her eyes were puffy. Man, she had it bad.

She took another deep breath and started her explanation. "I was at the bleachers in the tourney field watching a tourney practice and I saw Chad was one of the players" she started. _Who was Chad?_ "He's so dreamy and he's Cinderella's son who is so amazing" she breathlessly explained. _Ah, a prince, no wonder Evie likes him,_ I thought. "I was just sitting there minding my own when I saw Audrey come up onto the bleachers where I was and she got all in my face". At this point, I could tell Evie might start to tear up again. "She was all angry and kept asking me really random stuff like 'Are you the one?' and 'What made you do it to me?'…I told her I had no idea what on Earth she was taking about and then she accused me of being a boyfriend stealer and stuff like that…everyone was staring!" she was indeed shedding a few tears at this point. "I told her I had no idea what she was talking about and she said 'You don't want to make an enemy out of the future queen'…she just turned and left me there on the bleachers…I was so humiliated" Evie finished.

Now, at this point I knew what Audrey was getting at. I was there when Ben tried to leave her and she refused. So, should I tell her or keep it to myself? I was at a loss. I decided that maybe I could do both. I decided to maybe ask Evie if Audrey had a reason to be mad and then if not, I'd tell her the truth.

"Evie, forgive me for asking but you didn't do anything to Audrey right?" I asked. Evie had a few little sniffles before she answered me. "No, I have a few classes sure, but I don't talk to her and not to her friends…except for Chad" she smiled a bit at the last part.

Now it was time for the truth I guess…hopefully Evie wouldn't go telling everybody. "Evie…I think I know what Audrey was getting at" I mentioned. Evie looked at me and said "What is it?" "Evie, now you can't tell anybody what I'm going to tell you" I said. She just nodded her head and her eyes looked like they were going to fall out of her head. I sighed and told her what happened the day I was in the library. As I told her, she seemed reserved until I got to the part when Ben told Audrey it was over, and then she gasped. I continued and finished my story at the part when Ben spotted me (I left out the detention visit and everything that happened in there).

She blinked a couple times and said "So she thought I was the girl Ben was dumping her for?" I made a face and said "I guess so". We just sat there in silence for a moment when Evie nodded her head and said "That would explain it then". I hoped Audrey wouldn't go after Evie again. Evie had nothing to do with this and targeting someone who is innocent…that's….evil.

"So wait, do you know who Ben was talking about…the mystery girl I mean?" Evie asked. I looked up and saw her eyes. In her eyes, I saw hope and curiosity. That's was compelled me to say "I don't know but I might find out later". Informative but vague…way to go Maren.

Evie looked a bit confused but seemed to accept my answer. She seemed to feel better and not too sad. She giggled a little and said to me "Thank you Maren". It's funny, we didn't really do much together on the Isle but here we got a new start…and it all started here. "No problem Evie" I said back. It was nice…this kind of conversation amongst women. I didn't get this a lot at home. It was just me and my mom. My mother, the one dominating the conversation and me, walking on a thin thread. This is what I wanted talking to another woman to be like.

The moment we were having was short lived when I knock came to the door. I got up to answer the door to find Audrey at my door. Oh yay, more antagonizing…good thing I only opened the door enough so she couldn't see Evie inside. "Hi there Maren, I was wondering if I could talk to Evie in private?" all innocent like. I, however, wasn't buying it. "I'm sorry Audrey but we are in the middle of something can I take a message?" I asked in the exact same voice she did. She sighed and gave me one of those fake smiles. Typical of her to do so on a regular basis. "Well actually this can't wait so you'll just have to-""I'm sorry Audrey but you are the one who will have to wait" I retorted. She looked shocked that I would say such a thing to her but she was getting under my skin. "Now Maren this isn't-""Any of my business? Hmm, I think you made it my business when you openly humiliated my friend for something you had no right to" I replied.

At this point, Evie came and stood beside me by the door. She was back to her fabulous self. "You don't know what you are talking about Maren" Audrey retorted. But two could play at that game. "You're right, I may not know but I know one thing and that for a future queen, you should do a little bit of research before blindly accusing someone of something…because you know what they say about people when they assume right?" I gave her one of those sweet smiles she gives on a regular basis and blinked a couple times for effect.

She was absolutely flabbergasted. She had her mouth was wide open and her eyes were as wide as open windows. I just stood at my doorway, enjoying giving her a piece of her own medicine. She had to give herself a moment to compose herself before saying "You don't want to make an enemy out of me Maren…you don't know what I'm capable of". Before I could even think I heard myself saying "If it's seeing you make an ass out of yourself again, that's something I'd love to witness". She gasped and stormed away from the doorway. It wasn't long though before she turned in the hallway and looked at me. She pointed at me and said "I knew Ben shouldn't have let people like you into Auradon…wicked women like you aren't needed in a kingdom like ours". I blinked and replied with "Funny, you are doing a pretty bang up job of showing what kinds of women don't belong in Auradon without our help". She whipped her hair and walked away from us.

I looked up at Evie and we both smirked. Man, it felt good to give her a piece of what she gives out. Evie looked held up her hand for a high five. I felt funny at the gesture but it was nice. "Who knew you had it in you" she said with a smirk. I smiled back and said "Well, we all have our own ways of being wicked". That was the truth…that even here on Auradon, there were so many ways to be wicked.


	12. Chapter 12

Destined to be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Descendants franchise or anything that came from a title owned by the Walt Disney Corporation. I only own my original characters.

So, I hopefully you guys liked chapter 11, because I know I liked writing it. Hopefully you guys got the joke about "people who assume" hahahahaha. It's good that we got to deviate from just Maren bonding with Ben. I'm sorry for the long wait, I was busy with helping out with my brother and we had another passing in our family so it was a rough time. I'm back though to having time to write chapters and be consistent, so I appreciate everyone who waited patiently for me to put up new chapters. I haven't gotten around to watching Wicked World yet so I apologize but I will be doing so this week so the other characters don't get pushed away (they deserve their moment in the spotlight!). I appreciate all the followers and reviews and I hope I can keep you guys happy with what's to come next!

Chapter 12

The Dividing Line

You know when they always say "There's that fine line when"? Well, that line was crossed in a way I didn't think could happen. At least not in my life time…and not by the one who crossed it.

It had been a week after the whole blowout with Audrey. Evie and I had our moments where we bonded but she still spent lots of time with Jay and Carlos. I still hung out with Jane but she seemed preoccupied lately. I could understand if she felt upset at what I said to Audrey. Did I feel bad? A little. Did I feel sympathetic? Nope. Maybe that was the problem. But I figured I wouldn't push the issue unless necessary. I didn't want to bother Jane.

I had been walking to the cafeteria to grab some snacks so I could munch on something while I studied (yea I know, ha ha I was studying) when Jane saw me head towards the cafeteria. I waved as I walked by but she hurried up to me and stood right in front of me. She looked a little bit worried and flustered. "Maren, you shouldn't go in there" she said. I was confused. "Why did someone take all the good food?" I joked. She kept turning her head and looking all around like she was being followed. "Maren, I'm serious, don't go in there" she repeated. Now I was getting worried. "Jane, what do you mean?" I asked. She looked like she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out. Her eyes were wide and full of anxiety.

"I just…I have a feeling you shouldn't go in there" she said, defeated. I was concerned as to why she had a "feeling" I shouldn't be in there but I didn't want to get into it with Jane right now. I took a deep breath and walked around Jane towards the cafeteria. I heard Jane calling out to me as she was trying to catch up to stop me but it was too late.

As I entered the cafeteria, I noticed a lot of people looking at me funny. I heard some snicker and some eye me up and down. I was a bit confused but decided not to let Jane's words get to me. I made my way to the fruit and snack buffet when I heard someone say behind me "she's so done for". I turned to see no one behind me. I looked at everyone sitting at their tables and the way they laughed, it was like they were all in on a joke I didn't know the punch line to.

As I picked my munchies and headed towards the doors, I noticed someone come up to me and put their arm around me. I looked to see Audrey and a blonde haired boy on either side of me. "Oh hello Maren" Audrey drawled in an overly sweet tone. She went to stand right in front of me, and she had her arms crossed. "I'd just like to say a few words if I may" she said. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. She came closer to me and handed me a piece of paper. "See, I did a bit of digging to find that you aren't as sweet as you want others to think". She started. I flipped the page to see a horrifying image: a photo of me in my room taking of my shirt but it zoomed in on the scars on my back. I looked up to Audrey's face to see her have an evil smile for me. She sweetly said to me "Oh I wouldn't worry…everyone is this room has this photo" and then whipped out another paper "and this photo". The other paper had a photo of me topless. My breathing was becoming ragged and my throat was hurting. "See Maren, you don't want to make an enemy of me". Audrey shoved me towards the middle of the room and just stood there, her and the blonde boy blocking the door.

I looked at everyone and they were all laughing at me, all pointing and laughing. Not one person came to help. I could feel my throat burn and become tighter. I could feel myself become lightheaded and tears fall from my eyes. I felt like passing out. I didn't want to give Audrey the satisfaction of me cowering in front of her, so I tried to breathe. I didn't feel my legs give out beneath me. So I just was kneeling on the floor holding my chest, gasping for air.

I didn't feel like I could hold on much longer before I heard a voice yell "STOP IT!" The whole room went quiet. I was trying to see who made the silence but I was closed my eyes and focused on breathing instead. I felt arms wrap around me and steady me. I heard a voice say "Maren, are you alright?" The voice sounded familiar but I had trouble opening my eyes. I felt my breathing become slightly better so I tried to open my eyes. Once I did, I saw Ben was the one holding me.

"Ben…?" I croaked out. My eyes apparently didn't want to stay open and my body went a bit limp. "Hold on Maren I got you" I heard Ben say. I felt myself be lifted up into his arms and my head rested against his chest.

I struggled to open my eyes and the scene I saw was enough for my eyes to be kept open. I saw Audrey looked shocked at the person standing in front of her and Chad trying to blow the person off. The person seemed to be laying into them hard-core and even went as far as to shove them away from the door. It must've been the person to yell before. I felt Ben move forward, with me in his arms, towards the open doorway.

I closed my eyes as we left the cafeteria, not wanting to remember the scene where I became the victim. Instead, my mind focused on the part that I couldn't look away from. The part where someone had stood up to Audrey and had moved the whole room to silence. I was trying to picture the person doing it, but I couldn't. How could they have done it, crossed the line and came out victorious. The line that had once been so clear, dividing the "us" and "them"…"villains" and "heroes". Now, it was hazy, or so I would imagine.

I don't remember where we were headed, but I do remember me being put in a bed and that there was lights and people. I just closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to the one thing I knew for certain: that Jane, who has sweet and innocent, had crossed the line that had divided us today.


	13. Chapter 13

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Descendants franchise, such as places, names, objects and everything aforementioned that belongs to another title that belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation. I only own my original character.

Was a bit of a dark chapter I know, but I decided that the whole Audrey thing wasn't done with just yet. I'm sorry if what was in the last chapter offended readers or hit a sore spot. I didn't intend to and I apologize. This chapter will be ending on a lighter note, I assure you so have no fear friends. After this, we will see things go better for our heroine, so let's hope she keeps on going! As per usual, all reviews and ideas are always appreciated. Here we go again!

Chapter 13

To Be Strong

Strength isn't always something you are born with I've learned. Sometimes, you have to learn to be strong. Other times, you have to ask for others to lend strength until you can find yours. Or you learn strength of a different kind. Either way, you can bet you weren't born strong.

After the cafeteria fiasco, my mind was in a haze, caught between what I remember and what I wanted to see. I remember people laughing at me and being helpless. I wanted to see the people turn into monsters and all of them engulfed me. I sat up and opened my eyes, to get away from the dream.

I had to blink a few times to really be sure I wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, I was awake. I looked around me to see my surroundings weren't familiar at all. The walls were a lilac color with dark purple vines painted around the borders. There were a few other beds but they were empty. I also at that point noticed that I too, was in a bed. I looked down at myself to see I had been covered up and I, at one point, must've had an IV in my hand. I felt my face to find one of those breathing tubes under my nose. Someone also put me into a nightgown, and not the pretty kind.

No doubt now that I was in the infirmary. I didn't even know we had one at Auradon Prep. Like, where were they hiding this? It kind of blew my mind. Is this where Ben had taken me? BEN. Oh my god, please don't tell me he saw this granny potato sack on me! What, why am I worried for?!

I was starting to get a headache from all this incoming information when I heard footsteps coming. The footsteps didn't sound too heavy so I assumed it might be a nurse. Sure enough it was a nurse…but a guy nurse. "Oh hello there, how are you feeling?" he asked me. Okay, I know we are a modern city here in Auradon but on the Isle, we don't have nurses who are guys. So, this threw me for a loop. "Um okay except for a headache…where am I?" I asked M'Nurse (male nurse put together he he).

He came up to my bed with one of those light things they shine in your eyes and a notepad. "You are at the hospital in Auradon City my dear…you've been here for 3 days" he answered. 3 DAYS?! "My name is Aidan and I'm your nurse for today" he shared with me. He proceeded to shine the light in my eyes (Ew, no, don't do that please) and he held my wrist and asked me to make a fist. My head was swirling from the thought of me NOT being at the school and the fact I had been here for 3 days.

"Um, might I ask what happened?" I asked. Once he was done writing in his notepad, he sighed and gave me an odd look. Like, when you have to sugar coat bad news for a kid. "You had a level 7 panic attack 3 days ago at Auradon Prep…you were brought here because the school wasn't equipped to stabilize your condition" he said. That explains why I felt so cruddy before. "You were out for 3 days due to stress put on your body from the panic attack" he continued. "You are also here because his Highness, Prince Benjamin, requested that you be here to make sure that you are well looked after and that no one bothers you here". I felt a little funny. Like my chest felt warm and so did my face… but not in a bad way.

"Actually, I was supposed to let the prince know when you are awake…your stats are stable, so I'll tell him you are good…any other questions you have for me?" Aidan asked. I thought and thought but I decided that the questions I wanted to ask, he couldn't answer. "No I am good, but thank you" I replied. Aidan nodded his head and left the room.

So odd, all the events that have taken place lately. Trying to look back at how I got here in the first place, it seemed like an eternity ago. Walking through the streets of the Isle, being watched over by Gil and being told I was going somewhere else by my mother. Would she think me as weak, being in a hospital bed? Would I have been punished for letting others see me as weak? I felt my eyes sting a bit at the thought that in my time of need, people who didn't know me well came to my aid, not even my own mother.

I was looking down at my hands when I heard footsteps coming. They seemed a bit hasty and heavy, so this time I was sure it was a man. I was surprised to find that the footsteps belonged to Ben. I was surprised to see him so soon (like I wasn't waiting to see him or anything so don't go thinking that) and that he was right there. He looked a bit relieved when he saw me sitting in my bed. He sighed and gave a big smile.

"Hello Maren" he greeted. I was zeroing in on little things about him. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were bright but soft and smile had a hint if relief written on it. He came closer to my hospital bed and gestured to it. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked me. My worst nightmare, Ben seeing my nightgown that was probably around when the dinosaurs roamed the earth. It was cringe worthy but I decided to let him sit (maybe he'd laugh at it with me).

"Yea sure, go for it" I replied. He sat down on the right side of me but he wasn't too close like an arm's length away (No, I wasn't going places with that thought). He lifted up something to me and I immediately smelled something fresh. "I brought these for you as a get better sort of present" he said. I noticed the pigment in his cheeks darken as he handed me the item. It was a bouquet of flowers. I took them and gave them a sniff, to find they smelt better up close. "Thank you Ben…that's very thoughtful" I said.

He reached over and handed me a vase that had been on a table beside my bed. I unwrapped the flowers and began to put them in the vase. I was putting them in nicely when I heard him clear his throat. I looked up to see that he looked nervous. "Ben, are you alright?" I asked. He looked a bit surprised that I would ask such a thing. "Actually…I was going to ask you that" he replied. Now I was the one who was surprised. At first, I didn't know how to answer but I decided to be honest. "I…I feel…vulnerable" I quietly answered.

That was the truth. I felt like any armor I had on, it had been stripped away in one shot and that I could be hurt at any moment. Ben leaned over and rubbed my arm and gave a small smile and sighed. I don't know why but looking at him, it made me feel…emotional.

Tears started to well up and fall. I closed my eyes and looked away from Ben. I didn't want him to see me be so weak. I needed to be stronger than this. I needed to be more than this. I needed… "Maren look at me" I heard Ben say. I fought his words until he said again "Maren look at me". I looked at him and saw that he had seen my sorrow. "Maren, you don't have to lie or hide the truth from me" he said. The tears couldn't stop falling, no matter how much I wanted them to stop.

Ben rubbed my arm some more and said "Maren, I want you to listen to what I have to say". I breathed and nodded my head, trying to focus on stopping the flow of tears from my eyes. Ben took a deep breath and began what he wanted to say. "I know too what it feels like to be afraid…to be vulnerable" he explained. "I was doing just fine until Jane came rushing to me for help…I didn't care what had happened, I only cared that I wasn't there to stop something bad from happening in the first place….it made me see that being king wouldn't be easy for me". At his words, I tried to piece together what he meant. But he answered for me. "I mean that you brought out my fear of seeing someone I care about get hurt and not being able to stop it from happening…I was able to help after but not prevent it" he dropped his eyes and sighed heavily.

I knew now what he meant. He didn't want others to see his fear of being King someday but not being able to protect those who he knew. Like my scars, that was a weakness he was afraid of facing. It was something we shared…whether we liked it or not.

"Ben…it's alright" I said. He didn't look up at me and didn't respond. I decided to voice my thoughts. "So what if your weakness is becoming King someday and not being able to stop the bad things from happening despite all the power you're given…my weakness is the scars I bear, being shown to the world that I'm a damaged human being that wasn't good enough" I stated. He kept up with being non responsive. "But you know what the difference is Ben?" I asked. Nothing. "This time, you faced your weakness and still overcame it…maybe I can too" I stated.

That was the truth as well. For so long, I had let the scars on my back run my life and drive away people who wanted to get close. I had let them define me and the actions I had done before this point…all the fear, anxiety and despair. But now, I wanted a different outcome. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want this to beat me.

As I thought this I heard Ben say "I'll be there for you". He looked up and gave a small smile. I felt the tears start to fall even more than before. "I'll be there to help you stand tall and to keep on going" Ben said. I ducked my head down and closed my eyes, not wanting him to see me cry anymore. I felt him lean over me and say "I'll be there with you so you can be strong".

I let the tears flow freely this time. I wanted them to come out. I chose to show my emotion of sadness in front of him and to see me cry. He just let me cry and was there. Not judging or telling me I was weak…just letting the sadness flow out of me. In this I learned that I had been strong before but this, finding the strength to cry in front of someone else and let the weakness show so I could move forward…that was a different kind of strength I hadn't ever known before.


	14. Chapter 14

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney Descendants characters, places, objects or anything else related to the Descendants franchise or any other Disney title. All right are to the Disney Corporation.

I do apologize for such a big gap between the last time I posted a new chapter. I feel super terrible. I got into watching Descendants 2 and then it was a busy time at work, so it wasn't a lot of writing time. I did however see all the reviews and people who decided to follow, so I am eternally grateful for everyone's patience. Truly am!

So, we are going on a path of brighter days and possibly new characters. Sorry to say but this will be another Ben/Maren centric chapter with this being a three part chapter followed by a conclusion to the Audrey problem. After this, I'll be straying away from the aforementioned and focusing on Maren and other characters….I think I can hear cheering (ha ha). Also, I did in fact make up some medical mumbo jumbo in the last chapter so I apologize but I have in fact had panic attacks in the past, so certain things weren't mumbo jumbo. So no, don't pretend to be a doctor and use "level whatever panic blah blah blah" because I wrote it. As usual, any and all reviews or ideas are always appreciated and to the followers/favourites I appreciate you all!

Chapter 14

Ben and Me (part 1)

After my 3-4 day stay at the hospital, I was on my way back to Auradon Prep. A school car came for me on the fourth day and waited for me until I was ready. I had to admit, I was worried about what it might be like once I came back…all the eyes and malice was something I kept picturing. But during the card ride to school, it wasn't the only thing on my mind.

My thoughts also were on Ben. We had shared some odd and personal moments since I had come to Auradon Prep. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I kept zoning out of the conversation and would be surprised to see him in front of me with those eyes of his. Then, with him making sure I actually could work towards a future and then…well the detention visit. Finally, him saying he'd be there for me when I needed to be strong. Altogether, I was a bit confused what he really wanted from me.

To also be honest, I was worried about if he found out about the task my mother had given me. Would he brand me a traitor? Was it wrong of me to not really worry about my mother? Gil too…he had been there for me and what was I doing….what was I fee-

No…I can't admit it. If I hide it, it doesn't exist…and that's how it needs to be. At least, that I try to make myself think. I can't admit something that was beginning to grow within me…it would shatter me and open me to more hurt…possibly. I also didn't feel like taking a risk on what I felt so I was content with my choice.

I noticed that we were back at Auradon when I saw the front building with the statue of Ben's father and garden. It looked rather quiet and strangely uninhabited. But once I looked again, I saw one person waiting at the edge of the pavement for me.

As the car stopped, the person came to open the door but out of fright, I locked the door. "Maren, I know you're in there, so please open the door" the voice called. I wasn't really ready to open the door and my hand seemed pretty glued to the handle. But, I heard the sound of the doors unlocking, due to the driver in front probably (traitor!). The door opened and Ben looked pretty pleased with himself.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of "playing hero" and being all gallant and stuff, so I got myself out of the car and stood tall right in front of him. Plus, this way I could assert myself to those who might be hiding and looking for an easy target.

He just looked at me with that usual smile of his and there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. It softened up the hard front I was trying to go for, so I tried really hard to resist. Tried being the key word here.

"So you decided to come out?" Ben asked, humor in his voice. I raised my eyebrows, shrugged my shoulders and gave him a playful smile. He chuckled and shook his head. "Seems you're in a good mood" he commented. I just decided to go towards the entrance. No point in prolonging little chit chat.

As I approached the doors, I once again noticed that the school was strangely quiet. No hustle and bustle heard, no bells chiming and no noise whatsoever. It reminded me of someone holding in their breath; The strange calm but the feeling of something inevitable building.

I turned to see that Ben was still by the car. It seemed he was talking to the driver about something and was very into it, so I didn't want to bother him. I ventured further into the school grounds until I hit the doorway. My hand faltered when I went to open the door, the old habit of anxiety trying to take hold. I could see my hand shake a little and I just stood there for a bit. But something popped into my head and I was able to open the door.

As I walked inside the dorm lobby, a sense of familiarity seemed to fill me. I looked around at the wooden interior, the "at home" feeling surrounding me. But that wasn't the only thing I thought of. I thought of how the first day I was here, Audrey stood right in front of me next to Ben, and then the tension between us at that moment began to form. Oh, how things could change in the blink of an eye.

"Oh I see you let yourself in" I heard Ben call behind me. I turned to see him look around the lobby and walk towards me. I looked around the lobby too, trying to ease the tension within me. "Yea, I figured I might as well go inside since you seemed busy" I said. I saw Ben stand right next to me, so his right should was beside my left. Was he always to tall? "Oh, I was talking to Morty about where he was to go next" Ben explained. I let out a small chuckle and tried to sober up. "Morty?" I asked. Ben turned to me, humor easily seen in his face. "Yup, Morty is his name and driving royalty is his game" he said. I chuckled even harder because of his cheesy rhyme. Oh how funny Ben was.

Ben was laughing too, really hard. I bet you could've heard us laughing from end of the hallways in either side. Once we sobered up, I remembered what I had wanted to say before. "Ben, why is it so quiet around here?" I asked. Ben looked at me again, this time indecisiveness was expressed. He seemed to become tense and it makes me wish I hadn't asked. "Well after what had happened the Fairy Godmother, as well as the rest of the faculty, decided to cancel classes and have a meeting with the school board" Ben explained. I was getting a bit nervous now. "The students are all at home with the exception of the other Villain kids and a couple others" Ben continued, though he seemed annoyed when he said "others".

Ben looked at the floor and let out a deep breath. He seemed uneasy about something. It was bothering me that he looked like that, so I placed my left hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me and I could see anxiety in his eyes. "Ben, it's alright…I'm back at school thanks to you so don't be troubled by what happened before…we can only go forward from here" I said. The anxiety in his eyes seemed to disappear once I said that. If felt nice I could make him feel better.

I felt my hand slip from his shoulder as Ben came to stand in front of me. I could see that his face showed only happiness. "You're right, we can only go forward from here" he repeated. But what happened next shocked me. I felt warmth envelope my left hand and lift it, only to see Ben's lips kiss my hand that his was holding.

My eyes went wide and I could feel heat rush to my face. Ben looked up at me I was shocked by his expression. "So, shall we go forward?" he asked. Again, I was shocked and speechless. I felt like my head was really light and my heart was pounding. It was an unfamiliar feeling, that's for sure.

It was silent until a bunch of voices said "OOOOOOOOooohh!" I looked up to where the voices had come from to see Carlos, Jay and Evie giggling and waggling their eyebrows. I still felt the heat on my face, but this time it was because of embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Carlos called out. They all came bounding down the stairs to stand in front of me after Carlos' comment. I will admit I was happy to see them all, even though I hadn't spent much time with them since we had come to Auradon. It made me sad but also happy that I was on my way to starting anew…and maybe they could be a part of my brand new beginning.

After all the greetings were done, a voice from behind said "So, you guys are following rules right?" Ben came to stand beside me. I felt a bit nervous with him being close. I heard the others say a lot of rushed "Oh yea's" and "For sure's". Obviously, they were doing the opposite. It struck me as odd, the scene we were in. Ben and all of us, talking as if we were our own little group of familiar friends. It made me grateful to have come to Auradon….really grateful.

I could see that they were trying to make their way outside and were saying rushed good bye's on their way out of the door. All I could do is sigh and shake my head. "Seems that they are causing mischief" Ben noted. "It's one of the perks of being a teenager or so I heard" I replied. I looked up to Ben to see he was smiling down at me.

It was just me and him again and it seemed like even though it was just us two, it was all that was needed. "I'm surprised you don't have some duties to attend to as the to-be King" I commented. Ben just chuckled and looked down. "Not today, even I get a day off too, perk of being a teenager and all" he said.

I decided to stop with the small talk and head to my room. I was starting to lean away and head to the staircase but Ben's voice stopped me from heading away. "Maren…I want you to know I have your back okay?" I turned around and saw Ben look very serious. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like or who you are or where you came from…I still have your back". I'm not going to lie but his words meant a lot to me. It made me feel…like I actually had someone care about me.

But what I said next was by far, on that day, the one moment things were beginning to click. "Ben, what's in it for you?" I had asked him. At the moment, it slipped out. I felt embarrassed to ask but I felt that before we get supremely chummy, I wanted to know the truth. Ben looked a little crestfallen at my question. "What do you mean?" he asked me in return. I sighed and shrugged and answered with "I mean what's your reason…like is it good rep for your status as to-be-king or a way to have the villain kids under your thumb or…?" Ben seemed at odds with himself. But he came a bit closer to me and I felt him take his hand in mine like before, this time no kiss. I felt his eyes try to convey something to me before words even started. "I have a reason but it's not one for a personal gain or ulterior motive….if anything it's for something more than that…much more" he said. I just looked up waiting for his answer but nothing was said.

I just kept looking into his eyes and I saw the Ben I saw the day we met. The person in front of me was Ben but I felt like I was really taking a look at him. I felt like I couldn't stop. Looking at him and seeing him…it was, in a way, breathtaking.

He sighed and gave one of those sideways smiles chuckled. I felt my hand leave Ben's and I felt a hint of disappointment creep in. "I should let you go…you've had a rough couple of days" he said softly. I nodded and started to turn away from Ben and head up the stairs, this time for good.

As I headed into the hallway, I noticed that the hand Ben held felt tingly. I stopped for a little bit and touched the hand. It made my face heat up and my heart speed up. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I keep myself focused?

I walked down the hallway into my room and headed in. I flopped onto my bed and looked up. I clutched the hand that Ben had held close to my chest and took a deep breath. His words echoed in my mind…when he said his reason was for something much more. I tried my hardest not to linger on those words but I sighed in defeat and gave in.

Gave in to what you may ask? Well, at this point I thought it would've been obvious…but when you think about it, is admitting something in your heart ever easy? As I lay in bed I let out quietly what was so hard to accept….my own reason for being unable to stay away from Ben. "Ben…why can't I help having feelings for you?"


	15. Chapter 15

Destined To Be Descendants

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything nor have rights related to the Descendants franchise, whether it is characters, places, events or anything of the sort. I also do NOT own any rights to the characters, events, places or other material from other films from previous Walt Disney films. All those rights belong to the Walt Disney Company.

Ah man, it feels like forever since I updated...AND IT PAINS ME. Like seriously, I would've been in like 1/4 done with the whole plot of the story but work and new pace of life got in the way, so I 1000% am begging for forgiveness from people who've been waiting (I know what this is like as I do this every day with other people's stories on here).

I've also decided that to keep up with a better pace and character development (if you can call it that) the Wicked World characters will be mentioned but not introduced until at least 1/4 of the story plot is done. I know I had said in an earlier chapter that by now they should be here but I figured that if I did a poor job and wrote them sloppy and lame, it would tarnish those characters and that's not what I do...I go big or go home(insert chuckling as you guys think otherwise) . Getting a good base for the characters and the relationship dynamics they all have is (right now) the development goal, so I'm going to say for now that when we hit at least Chapter 25 (this is going to be a long story guys), the Wicked World characters will be introduced and added to the roster so I apologize for the anger and annoyance.

As always, any comments and reviews are appreciated and I'd like to say thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and Descendants fans. So after much waiting, let's jump right in!

Chapter 15

Ben and Me

(Part 2)

You know how in the tale, Sleeping Beauty got woken up by a kiss? Well, I was indeed asleep but I wasn't woken up by a kiss but rather an alarm clock.

I jolted up and found that I was in my clothes from yesterday and was exactly where I left myself, laying on my bed. I looked around to see morning light flooding through the windows of the room and I spotted the alarm clock and shut off the offending wake up call. It was 8:30 a.m. and I wasn't alone in the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up" I heard Evie call from the bathroom. I turned and found Evie come out, looking glamorous and ready to start the day (unlike me). "Is there school today?" I asked. May have been dumb but there wasn't any yesterday and I had been the hospital too don't forget. Evie was getting her stuff into her bag when she said "Yes but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you" she answered. Now I was confused. "Why not?" I asked. Evie went to the table and handed me an envelope that was placed there. "It was left here on the door last night...I can only guess who left it and I hope it brings good news" she said with a mischievous smile.

I took the envelope from her hand and noticed it had been sealed but was opened. "I may have opened it for you" she said with a cheeky grin. I saw Evie rush off to start her day but not before saying "If you need anything, just catch me between classes" with a wave goodbye.

I went up to close the door that Evie, in her haste, left wide open. Even though it was morning and everyone was in a hustle, I still wanted some privacy. Once the door was closed I went back to sit on my bed and went to read the mystery note. I found my name was written on the front in a somewhat messy scrawl. What I found inside the envelope was more messy scrawl and the reason for Evie's grins.

"Maren, if you don't feel like going to your classes today you don't have to. I know it might be a bit scary still so don't feel rushed into going. I'm not doing much today so if you want, you can come chill out with me for the day? Let me know if you're up for it, I'm free around 10:30 after some meetings. -Ben"

I felt the air was sucked out of my lungs. I felt like my eyes were bulging out of my head. I felt like my heart was falling out of my chest from beating so hard. Darn it, I wanted to NOT spend more time with him and not go gallivanting and get more feelings for him! I, however, couldn't deny that I also really wanted to. I didn't want to go to my classes and I didn't want to be alone...plus spending time with Ben could have it perks?

As I pondered my decision, I noticed Evie had left a comment at the bottom of the note: "If I find you in this room at 10:30 I will kick you out myself-Evie". Its funny how we never really talked on the island but now we are getting closer. Funny but nice.

The island...my mom and Gil, waiting for me to come back and bring back that damned flower. I know I had made my decision to live my own life and to try but that doesn't mean when I thought of them it didn't hurt. It hurt a little too much right now to think of them as I thought about my current dilemma.

I decided that, in the spirit of being a teenager, to just make a rash decision and to go hang out with Ben. There, sweet send simple. Now I had to figure out how to let him know I was up his suggestion. But how? Hmmm...Ah ha! I had my JMNI account to save me! I mentally thanked Jane for coaxing me to sign up (Praise Jane!) and having a way to contact others. I found the laptop Jane had borrowed me (Praise Jane again!) and fired up the JMNI.

As inning to log into my account, I found myself with the problem of not knowing what Ben's username was and not being his friend on here. Luckily, that problem was solved when I saw 2 notifications pop up. One was a friend request and message, both of which were from BeastBoy02. I read the message first. "Hello Maren, it's me Ben, just let me know if you got my message I left for you." I then wrote back to him "Hello Ben, it's me Maren. Sure, I'd like to come hang out for the day. If you get busy with other stuff don't worry." I also decided to accept his friend request as well.

Before doubt and regret settled in, I decided to just try and go with the flow and get ready. I left the web page open just in case he got back to me (no don't laugh) and hopped into the shower. Man oh man, the hot water felt nice. A nice hot 30 minute shower later, I was clean and perky and not having morning breath.

I pulled out some of my clothes and decided to wear a dark red shirtdress with leggings and some regular black flats. Nothing fancy just comfy clothes. I also felt, at this point, lazy and just left my hair air dry. I felt content so far with my choice.

I looked at the computer just to kill time as it was 9:45 at this point and I was, grudgingly, filled with anticipation. I opened the window to see a message from Ben. "Great! I'll swing by your room once I'm done with my meeting. See you at 10:30-ish? - Ben"

I sat back on my bed and let my mind wander. It seemed that when my mind wandered, it went to good places. I thought about what I was getting myself into. Ben was the guy who placed us Isle kids here in an attempt to re-shape life in Auradon and win brownie points as the to-be King. He also made sure my own time here was filled with good things like making friends and not being blamed for my mother's choices. He also went out of his way to make me feel….hmm I didn't want myself to dwell on it.

Sure, I knew I was developing a crush on a guy who was from Auradon and could kick me out when he wanted but there were things about him I couldn't deny. His thoughtfulness, confidence, ability to put me at ease and above all, he didn't need to put effort into making me feel happy. WAIT NOPE, DON'T THINK THAT MAREN. I shook my head and tried to put my feelings aside. Maybe if I just pretend they don't exist, they won't…right?

But in reality, I knew otherwise. I had known for a while, if I was being honest with myself. I had known fully since I had drawn the picture on the desk in detention. The picture put out what I couldn't have brought myself to admit. It felt like a fight I couldn't win. So, at this point it was either be ignorant or be honest. Plus, I had told myself that I was going to try and live my own life, so I should go with what I really wanted.

So now what to do…try to be indifferent or really give it a try? I felt in my heart I wanted to try and see where the road would take me. It made me feel a bit scared but I felt that I owed it to myself to at least try. Plus, if after today he seemed back to normal, then I would know not to get my hopes up too much.

I took a deep breath and sat up on my bed. I fingered my damp hair and found it was drying in a beachy wave sort of way…kind of cute actually. I also thought about one other fact that I didn't pay much attention to before. Since arriving here, I didn't linger in looking in the mirror at my reflection. Something that was a habit for most wasn't a habit for me at all. I mean, I didn't even look in the mirror when brushing my teeth or parting my hair, let alone anything else.

It felt funny that all this time, I could've taken a really good look at my reflection without any criticizing from my mother. I felt a surge of curiosity flow through me. Out of habit, I decided to take a peak around and then remind myself that I was alone in my room. Because I was being a worry wart, I closed the laptop shut and placed it on my bed as well.

I looked at the full length mirror that stood beside Evie's bed and decided to give it a try. I slowly made my way to the mirror and stopped halfway. A little bit of anxiety creeped into my body but I tried to just breathe in and out to make it go away. Let the mind go blank and all the other "go with the flow" exercises. I was about to make my way further toward the mirror when I heard a knocking on the door.

NOOO! I quickly rushed to my bed and pulled up the laptop screen to see the time. Wow, my brain wandering made a whole hour go by. It was that magical. I was then running around the room like a lunatic and figuring out what to do, even though it was plainly obvious I should go and open the door.

I went up to the door and took a deep breath in and out before opening it. Sure enough, he was there. "Hey Maren, ready to go?" He seemed cheerful enough; his smile and composure looked at ease. His eyes on the other hand said something else. "Um sure, yea let's go" I replied. Really great I know, don't make fun of me I was nervous okay?

I closed the door behind me and looked to Ben. I noticed he was wearing a suit coat that screamed the "I'm sixteen but feel old enough to be your grandpa" vibe. "Why the fancy coat?" I asked. He looked down at his coat and chuckled a bit. "It's my coat for formal events like council meetings and interviews" he answered. I raised my eyebrows and have a grin. "Wow, even kings can dress with style" I joked. I laughed a bit and I noticed he laughed too. It was nice to hear us laugh together…just a little.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Ben asked me. To be honest I had no idea how to answer and I thought maybe he had an idea. "I don't know really…any ideas?" I asked. Ben seemed lost in thought for a moment and then it looked like he got an idea. "How about we take a walk down the trails in the woods by the school?" he suggested. I actually thought that was a good idea and I loved walking down those trails. "Sure, I'm up for it" I answered. Ben waved his arm out and said "After you".

We walked down the hallway and down the stairs of the dorm building when Ben stopped before we walked out the door. I turned to him and asked "What's up?" Ben held up a finger and was waving it a little. "Hold on a moment I'll be right back" he said. He started to walk down the main hallway and after that I didn't see where he went. I just stood there in the middle by the fireplace, hoping Ben wasn't ditching me or something. Everybody must've been in their classes because there wasn't anyone else in the building or so it seemed, which suited me just fine.

I heard footsteps come toward me and found Ben back with a backpack. "What's that your boy scout pack?" I asked. He looked at it and then got a funny grin on his face. "Nope, better than that and I wasn't in bob scouts either, sorry" he replied. I chuckled a little and turned toward the door.

"Ready for some adventure?" Ben asked with humor in his voice. I raised my eyebrows and said with uncertainty "Always am". Little did I know that later on in the day, that's when the real adventure would begin.


End file.
